a Song for XXX
by Afuri
Summary: Just a dark romance of Sasusai. AU/Not Romantic - full warning inside. R&R?


**Again SASUSAI fic**

**WARNING** : alur tidak jelas, percintaan sesama laki-laki, NOT romantic, dark fic, lime, angst, dll.

Tolong koreksi jika ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya, jika ada waktu akan langsung saya koreksi. Selamat membaca

**-o****-**

**A Song for XXX **

**-o****-**

Itu hanya sebuah pesta kecil. Dimana kami yang terikat pada hubungan di masa lalu terpisah untuk tahun-tahun yang sangat melelahkan. Kami tertawa. Dan kami menangis bersama saling melepas rindu.

Aku hanya memeluknya, merengkuh tubuh indahnya ke dalam pelukanku lalu memberinya kecupan ringan di dahinya. Hanya kecupan dari seorang sahabat yang telah lama terpisah. Namun kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

"Jangan pernah menemui Sakura lagi."

Itu yang kau katakan padaku. Esoknya, aku mencium bibir Sakura tepat di depan matamu.

**Apa yang membuatmu**** merasa kau begitu istimewa?**

Matamu terbuka lebar seakan tak percaya akan apa yang telah kau lihat. Aku menatapmu dari sudut mataku. Dan kau menggertakkan gigimu. See, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya.

Kau menuju ke arah kami, mendorong Sakura dari sisiku lalu menampar gadis yang tidak bersalah itu. Aku membiarkanmu menamparnya sekali, bukan berarti aku akan diam saat kau hendak melakukannya lagi.

**Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan terus membelamu?**

"Doushite?" Kau menatapku dengan matamu yang memancarkan keputus-asaan saat aku mencengkram pergelangan tanganmu – mencegahmu untuk menyakiti gadis itu lagi.

**Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?**

**N****ARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Song for XXX © Afuri Kurage**

Kau meringis saat bola bercorak hitam putih itu memukul kepalamu. Aku mengerutkan dahi lalu mengambil bola itu dan melemparkannya pada sekumpulan anak kecil yang menatap kita. Aku mendekatimu dan mengusap kepalamu lembut.

"Sakit?"

Kau mengangguk pelan. Aku merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku.

"Kita pulang," ajakku lembut. Kau hanya mengangguk karena kita telah berjalan cukup jauh. Dan itu melelahkan.

Ada kalanya aku harus mengajakmu berjalan-jalan di sore hari. Taukah kalau itu adalah kebiasaan seorang majikan pada anjing peliharaannya?

**Ya, kau memang ****peliharaan milikku.**

Kau keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyebarkan aroma mint dari rambut basahmu. Mengerling genit padaku. Aku nyaris mengabaikanmu jika saja kau tidak melepaskan handuk setengah basah yang melilit pinggang sempitmu. Mendekatiku dengan menggoyangkan tubuh indahmu.

**Kau memang pelacur kecilku.**

"Kenapa pulang terlambat?" kau bertanya padaku. Aku mengabaikanmu dan kau memeluk diriku.

"Aku lelah," kilahku.

Kau mendesah dan melepas pelukanku sambil menatapku marah. Kedua alismu berkerut dan matamu menipis tajam.

Aku benci melihatmu seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu apa yang bisa membuat amarahmu mereda.

Aku menyeretmu ke dalam kamar, membanting tubuh kurusmu di atas tempat tidur kita.

**Terkadang aku hanya cukup menyentuhmu.**

Semuanya tampak kabur. Panas tubuhmu mengalir dalam diriku. Kita mulai menyatu dan suara rintihanmu memenuhi kepalaku.

Kau bertanya apa aku mencintaimu.

Ya sayang, aku mencintaimu.

**Aku mencintai semua orang ****yang tidur denganku.**

"Dari mana kau?"

Kau terkejut mendengar suaraku di kegelapan malam. Pikirmu dengan mengendap-ngendap kau dapat masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa sepengetahuanku?

"A.. aku.." kau tergagap. "Aku baru saja mengunjungi teman lamaku," kau tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

'Hei Sasuke, pacarmu ada di bar dengan seorang pria.' Aku punya banyak mata-mata untuk mengawasimu.

**Pikirmu bisa mengelabuhiku?**

Tenang sayang, aku tak akan menghukummu walau kau telah tidur dengan puluhan pria selain diriku. Mungkin. Akan jadi sedikit berdarah di atas tempat tidur nanti.

**Kau suka kekerasan. Aku tahu itu.**

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanyamu begitu aku menaruh gagang telepon pada tempatnya.

"Dari perempuan?" kau kembali bertanya.

Aku menatap mata gelapmu. Mata gelap posesifmu.

"Ya. Dari mantan pacarku."

"Sakura?" kau mendesis mendengar jawabanku.

Aku mengabaikanmu dan berjalan ke dalam ruang kerjaku.

"Sakura? Kau menghubungi Sakura lagi?" kau terus melanjutkan protesmu yang berakhir dengan sumpah serapah dari bibir mungilmu. Sementara aku mengunci diri dalam ruang ruang kerjaku. Vas, gelas, remote kontrol, aku tidak peduli benda apa yang kau lemparkan. Kau akan membereskannya sendiri keesokan harinya. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk meladeni rajukan kekanakanmu.

Oh, ya, tadi hanya telepon dari pegawai laki-lakiku.

**Begitu mudahnya untuk memprovokasi dirimu.**

Matamu merah dan bengkak. Rambutmu yang selalu rapi kini tampak begitu kusut dan tak terurus. Kau memandangku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, kesedihan dan keputus-asaan. Semua melebur menjadi satu dalam wajah pucatmu. Wajah yang dulu pernah aku agung-agungkan.

**Merasa muak, sayang?**

Kau tersenyum padaku. Senyum penuh kemenangan dan keputus-asaan. Ujung pisau yang tajam itu kau tekankan pada pergelangan tangan pucatmu. Siap untuk mengoyak kulit rentanmu di sana.

**Berapa kali hal ini terjadi sudah?**

Aku benci padamu! Kau berkata.

Aku cinta padamu.

Kau mencibir. Kau tahu aku berbohong.

**Ya, akupun muak padamu.**

Air mata itu mulai turun. Mengalir lambat di wajah pucatmu. Bibirmu mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Mencercaku dengan segala kalimat-kalimat paling kotor yang ada di dunia ini. Kau menjerit, kau menangis, kau mengancam.

**Kau tak akan berani.**

"Lakukan."

Kau melotot padaku. Aku maju selangkah, kau mundur selangkah.

"Lakukan."

Kau mengarahkan benda berkilat itu padaku. "Jangan mendekat!"

Aku kembali melangkah ke arahmu.

"Lakukan."

Kau kembali menangis. Kau gemetar dengan hebat. Kau takut. Aku tahu. Karena kau hanya seorang pengecut.

Hei sayang, kau tahu kalau aku bosan? Kau tahu jika aku telah merasa muak? Bisakah kita hentikan permainan ini?

Aku mengambil pisau itu dari jari-jarimu yang gemetaran. Melemparnya jauh dari tempatmu berada.

**Aku bilang aku tidak suka benda tajam.**

Kau menjerit saat telapak tanganku menampar sisi wajahmu. Tanganku terasa panas. Setitik noda merah mengintip dari bibirmu yang hancur. Kau terdiam sambil menahan isak tangismu. Memohon belas kasihanku.

Kau mendekat kepadaku perlahan. Penuh keraguan dan ketakutan akan penolakan dariku. Mendesah lega saat aku membiarkanmu membenamkan wajah di dadaku. Menangis di sana.

Hentikan.

**Aku tak mau kau mengotori jas mahalku dengan air matamu.**

Aku meraih pergelangan tanganmu. Membuatmu melepaskan pelukanmu pada diriku. Kau menatapku. Aku menatapmu. Jemariku mulai bergerilya pada wajah pucatmu. Membelai bibir hancurmu. Menekan di pusat nyerimu hingga setitik darah baru keluar dari sana.

Kau mengerang dan menutup rapat kedua mata. Jari-jari pucatmu meremas erat bahuku.

**Sakitkah? Kau tahu akan lebih sakit jika pisau itu merobek nadi-nadimu.**

Hei sayang, apa kau mendengarku? Cobalah untuk bersikap lebih manis lagi. Mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu dan kita bisa bermain kembali. Ya, kau boleh menggunakan benda tajam itu lagi. Namun jangan harap aku akan kembali menyentuhnya nanti.

.

**FIN**


End file.
